


【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 7

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12





	【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 7

7.  
在隔间里做了两次，Eduardo眼角泛着泪，被Mark按在墙上，从背后狠狠地冲撞，不时从嘴里吐出支离破碎的呻吟。他的内部又湿又热，让Mark完全把持不住，他掐住Eduardo光滑柔韧的腰肢，把自己往更深处送了送——直到勃发的凶器抵住了那处柔软而又狭窄的缝隙，惊慌的小鹿才意识到危险的到来。  
虎视眈眈的猎人就在他身后，意图明显的用嘴唇磨蹭着他颈后的腺体。  
“不要——”Eduardo挣扎起来，带着哭腔哀求，“Mark，很痛……”  
确实很痛,他现在不在发情期，生殖腔紧紧闭合，并没有打开；如果Mark强行进入，他恐怕要活活痛死。  
察觉到身下的人肌肉骤然绷紧，Mark知道Eduardo是真的不好过。洗手间隔间确实不是什么适合标记的地方——他把欲望往后退了退，惩罚似地用牙齿叼起青年后颈处的一小块皮肤。  
“你太勾人了，Wardo。”他声音沉沉的说，“你知道吗？当我走进这个俱乐部的时候，发现一大半的人都在看你。”  
“你说会不会有人刚好路过外面，听见我这么干你，嗯？”  
青年的两片肩胛骨微微颤抖着，仿佛一只振翅欲飞的美丽蝴蝶。他捂着脸向身后的暴君发出恳求，“别说了……快点结束，Mark，求你……”  
在狠狠的几十下冲撞之后，Mark终于大发慈悲的放过了他。  
他们坐车回哈佛的路上，Eduardo把头轻轻地靠在Mark的肩膀上。  
“嘿，Mark，我看到你给The Facebook首页做了个顶栏。”  
Mark有些惊讶，事实上这个顶栏他昨天晚上才做好，还有些细节需要优化；因此他暂时没有告诉自己的合伙人——没想到Wardo这么快就发现了。  
“Eduardo Saverin，联合创始人兼首席财务官，真酷。”他笑着说，眼睛里像有明亮的星子，“你不知道这对我父亲来说意味着什么。”  
“你呢？”Mark动了动肩膀，让对方能靠得更舒服点。  
“我吗？”Eduardo假装思索了一会儿，“我觉得它还可以更酷——比如，Eduardo Saverin，联合创始人，首席财务官，兼——CEO的男友。”  
“我今晚回去就加。”Mark慎重其事的说。  
“拜托——”棕色头发的青年大笑起来，“我开玩笑的，Mark，你可千万别真的那么干！”  
出租车司机从车前镜里看着这两个笑着的年轻人，情不自禁也在心里露出微笑。那时他不知道，这两个年轻人正在完成一项改变世界的壮举——他们将在之后扬名立万，富可敌国，掀起一场撼动全球的互联网风暴；也将在之后产生分歧，背道而驰，在彼此生命中留下不可磨灭的痕迹。  
命运到来前，所有人一无所知；于是他只是默默的调整了车前镜，假装看不见霓虹灯影里，后座上吻得难舍难分的两个人。

The Facebook飞速扩张，麻烦也在同时到来。  
“你应该早点告诉我这件事，Mark。”Eduardo在柯克兰室内烦躁地来回踱步，“你收到了一封律师信！”  
“啊哈。”Mark头也不回，继续叼着红蜡糖敲他的代码。  
“ Winklevoss双胞胎指责你盗用了他们的创意，你可能会以窃取知识产权的罪名被起诉。”Eduardo严肃的说，“告诉我，Mark，你预备如何解决？”  
“学生法律服务部告诉我写封回信。”Mark无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“你为什么不早点儿跟我说？”  
“我认为这没什么大不了的。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo深吸一口气，“下次如果再有什么……麻烦，我希望我也能知情，Mark。我是CFO，也是你的男朋友，虽然目前我们感情挺好，你也不能指望我们用心灵感应交流。”  
最后一句他的语气里带了点讽刺。  
“待会儿凤凰俱乐部有活动。”良久之后，Eduardo再次开口，态度已经软化了下来，“我会给你带三明治回来，Mark。”

凤凰俱乐部分去了Eduardo不少时间——很多时候Mark都会因此而感到不满。他们都已经有了Facebook，Eduardo为什么还要在那些无聊的活动上浪费精力？  
他不愿意承认自己其实有一点点嫉妒，以及不安。  
直到一身笔挺三件套的青年给他带了三明治回来，那股不爽的情绪也没有减轻分毫。  
“刚刚的聚会上大家都在讨论The Facebook。”Eduardo兴奋地说，“把整个哈佛的社交关系放到网上——我们做到了，Mark。”  
还差得远呢，Mark咬着三明治想。  
“我们现在有不少会员了。”Eduardo继续说，“是时候想想怎么利用网站赚钱了。”  
“你准备怎么做？”  
“登广告。事实上，我做了一份广告投放计划表，你可以看看——”  
“Wardo。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们才刚刚开始，不知道The Facebook之后可以变成什么样，它将要变成什么样。它很酷，你知道的，我不想让广告……嗯，让广告破坏这一切。”  
“为什么你觉得广告就会破坏The Facebook？”  
“起码在现阶段我想是这样。”  
Eduardo叹了口气，“事实上，我可以给你举出很多个例子来说明我为什么要这么做，Mark。你是CEO，而我负责财务，我不得不从其他一些角度去考虑，我们的目标或许不完全一致……”  
Mark打断了他。  
“我们的目标是一致的。”他看着Eduardo。  
“都是为了The Facebook的成功。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo 决定暂时妥协，“春假的时候，你得陪我去趟纽约，我安排了一些潜在广告商的会面。”  
“或许这会让你改变主意。”他最后说。

事实上，这场旅程糟糕透了。Mark在每一场会面里都表现得心不在焉，屡屡让本有意图投放广告的公司高层们感到被冒犯——Eduardo真希望他睡着了。  
Mark不知道他准备了多久：包括联络广告商，制定行程，准备腹稿。如果他知道，他或许会表现得更好一些吗？  
Eduardo曾用一个暑假的时间轻松赚了30万美元，此刻的他比那时要累得多也努力得多——而Mark的反应让他的苦心付诸东流。  
他非常疲惫，导致在跟Sean Parker会面的时候，都提不起什么兴致来。Eduardo不喜欢这个人，他认为Sean轻浮浪荡、沽名钓誉、毫无责任心——但是Mark却非常欣赏他。  
见完Sean Parker之后，Eduardo一直感觉很糟糕。而这种糟糕的预感在Mark告诉他他暑假要去帕罗奥图时达到了顶峰。  
“你被他天花乱坠的演说冲坏了脑子吗？”他没好气的质问到。  
“我知道自己在做什么。”Mark说，“我们已经15万会员了，Wardo。我希望你能知道这意味着什么。”  
“这意味着你要在这个夏天离开我。”Eduardo脱口而出，说完后他就后悔了，他不想让自己看起来像个小肚鸡肠的怨妇。  
“我会关注天气预报的。”由于Dustin还在旁边，Mark欲言又止，“我会尽力赶过来，好吗？”  
他语焉不详，但是Eduardo却明白了他话里的意思。  
他涨红了脸颊，“好吧。”  
窗外绿树如茵，鸟鸣清脆，万物美丽，带着潮湿的、暧昧的夏风气息。

——多雨的夏天，就要来了。

-tbc-


End file.
